Broken heart
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Connor has a broken heart and is hurting himself. Can Angels love save him? Warning Spnaking in later chapter.


Broken Heart

*Connors heart is broken. Can Angel help? This takes place after The gang returns from saving Lorne. But there is no Cordy returning.

*I know but dont get too mad at me i have too many plot bunny's its not my fault. Blame my muse. lol

BROKEN HEART

Angel walked into his office and stopped. Then he shut the door. He didnt like what he smelled. He smelled his son. And dried blood.

"Are you under my desk?" Angel asked his son.

Connor realizing he was busted came out from under the desk and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I know you dont want me here. I wanted to take your sword.

I like it. But then i heard you guys coming and panicked." Connor said as he put Angel favorite sword on his desk.

Angel didnt care about the sword at the moment.

"Why do i smell blood on you?" Angel asked.

Connor took off his shirt to show Angel how he had been punishing himself.

"Are you pleased?" Connor asked in a hopeful tone.

Angel came over and grabbed Connors left arm and examined it closely.

"My god Connor when did you do this?...WHY did you do this?" Angel asked raising his voice with the last part.

Connor flinched from his fathers yell. He didnt understand why his father wasnt happy about it.

" I did it when you kicked me out. And i did it because i made a mistake and i had to be punished. I had to. Because i made you hate me. You used to love me but now you hate me and its my fault. I thought that maybe if i did it with your sword tonight that it would be justice because its your weapon inflicting the cuts." Connor said.

Angel felt sick with guilt because he had kicked his son out and it had driven his son to doing this. Angel made a choice. The boy needed a father very badly. And Angel was about to prove just how much he loved his son.

Angel jerked Connor forward and yelled "IF YOU EVER HURT YOURSELF LIKE THIS AGAIN YOU WILL LOSE EVERY BIT OF FREEDOM YOU HAVE. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE BEING WATCHED AT ALL TIMES! AND YOU WILL ALSO BE PUNISHED FOR IT. HAVE I MADE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR! " Angel demanded.

Connor tried getting his arm out of Angels grasp. But Angels grip was like a vise.

"I told you i deserve to be punished and its my body so i will do what i want with it." Connor stated.

"Fine then." Angel said and lifted his son up over his shoulder.

"Stop it. put me down now." Connor yelled. Then yelped when Angel swatted his bottom.

"You dont give the orders around here. I do." Angel said as he headed out the door seeing the entire gang watching he continued up the stairs with his son.

Connor began to pound on Angels back he did not like being manhandled.

Angel opened the door to the room next to his. And then tossed Connor onto the bed.

"Since i cant trust you not to hurt yourself you can stay here. Your grounded to this hotel until i say otherwise and the next time you hurt youself in any way i will turn your ass over my knee and blister it." Angel said then added " I'll also blister your ass if your not in your room when i come back up. I'm gonna talk to my friends about whats going on and you better be up here when i come back up to examine you. You leave this room and not only will i blister your ass but i will also do a strip search." Angel left after that.

He headed down the stairs to his family.

He went behind the big desk and got himself some blood.

"The not so little nipper driving daddy to drinking. So where is he headed to? does he have a place of his own? What was all that shouting in your office about Angelcakes.?" Lorne pestered Angel with a million questions as the gang just looked at Angel.

"Well Lorne i just found out that i got a kid that cuts himself so you'll have to excuse me i needed a drink. And since i cant trust him to be safe on his own i'm keeping him here." Angel informed.

"Keeping him here?" Wesley questioned

"Against his will." Angel added.

"Your kidnapping him?" Gunn asked.

"I'm his father. And you cant kidnap your own he's hurting himself which gives me every right. I have to protect him. And if i have to keep him here against his will to keep him safe from himself then i'll damn well do it." Angel said angrily.

Gunn understood that.

Fred was sad to hear that Connor was cutting himself.

"Does anyone else smell heroin?" Lorne asked confused.

Angel smelled the air.

"Dammit!." Angel yelled and ran upstairs and into his sons room where the smell had led him.

"What! I didnt leave." Connor insisted

Angel grabbed Connors left arm and found no neddle marks.

Than he grabbed his right arm and saw the neddle marks where his son had injected himself. Angel could also tell that this was done hours ago.

Connor didnt know what his dad was looking for but it annoyed the hell out of him that Angel was examining his body.

"Do you have any idea what this crap can do to you! Is there anymore on you?" Angel asked as he stood Connor on his feet and checked the kids pockets. He found only one bag.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson from the first day you were here. Rmember Sunny? You do realize that it was her addiction to this shit that killed her. The drug dealer gave it to her but she is the one that took it and got herself so addicted that she couldnt live without it. This shit is what killed Sunny. She took more then she was suppose to. ITs called an overdose. And no child of mine is gonna do this shit. My god Connor. First your cutting yourself and now your doing drugs. I'm sorry son. I'm sorry that i let things get this bad before i stepped in. I'm sorry i didnt protect you. And i'm sorry i kicked you out. I was angry and handled it all wrong. I should have realized that you have been screaming for help since the moment you got here. I should have Blistered your ass that night as punishment instead of kicking you out. Thats not what you needed from me. But things are gonna change from now on son. I'm gonna be there for you. Now this is your chance. Is there anything else you've been doing that i dont know about yet? You been smoking cigarettes? Drinking alchohol? Anything else? Cuz i need to know so that i can help you." Angel proded.

Connor's eyes watered. Why was Angel torturing him with lies of love?

He had been telling himself that he didnt need Angel or his love.

But when Angel had finished his speech he realized he wanted it very badly.

He wanted and needed the love of his true father.

And either Angel was lying about his love...or ...or he really did love Connor.

"I didnt do anything else. I swear. I was angry when I did the drugs. I thought they would help me." Connor said.

"Ok kid. were here for the long haul. I'm gonna make you better do you understand me? I'm gonna put you back on the path you need to be on. And until your on that path agian you will stay with me weather you like it or not. You dont do drugs. They're not good for you. They dont help anyone. And you know that. If you ever do something to delibertatly hurt yourself again I will blister your butt and not let you out of my sight. I dont care if its just smoking. Your not to do it! You dont do drugs you dont cut yourself. You dont hurt yourself in any way. Or you will answer to me. Starting right now your grounded. Indefinatly. Until i'm sure that i can trust you on your own. Your grounded to this hotel. You socialize with the gang and your going to your room at 7 pm every night. I dont care if you dont go to sleep. You will be coming up here. You can lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling for all i care. But you'll come upstairs at 7 and your light better be turned out by 11 cause i will come up here to check." Angel warned.

Connor wasnt pleased that Angel was being so harsh with him.

And grounding didnt seem like a harsh enough punishment.

Connor layed on the bed tired and wanting to go to sleep.

"Ok Connor you've had a hard day it seems like. So i'll leave you alone to go to bed. I'll come wake you up at ten if your not up by then." Angel said then left the room so his son could go to sleep.

To be continued..


End file.
